The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
Recently, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras that automatically adjust focusing or exposure have spread. In such an imaging apparatus, focusing or exposure suitable for a photographing scene is set and a user can acquire a superior imaged image, even though the user does not adjust the focusing or the exposure.
In addition, technologies for automatically setting a composition of an imaged image without depending on an operation from a user, for example, technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-89220 and 2009-218807 have been suggested. According to these technologies, a size or a position of a face of an object is detected and an appropriate region of the imaged image is cut as a trimming image, on the basis of the size or the position.